


Nothing to Hide

by phoenixjustice



Series: Unashamed [1]
Category: Death Note
Genre: Drabble, M/M, Part I of V
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-02
Updated: 2013-03-02
Packaged: 2017-12-04 02:21:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 173
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/705409
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phoenixjustice/pseuds/phoenixjustice
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After the Yotsuba Arc.</p><p>After all...he had nothing to hide.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Nothing to Hide

He was not ashamed of his relationship with the younger man, not at all, the same as he wasn't ashamed of anything he had ever said or done in his life. He saw the utter surprise on the detectives faces, on Light's face, on Amane's face, as he brings in Mello (and Near) to help out with the investigation; the Kira case.

They were immediately beyond useful to him, but it was his own personal relationship, which had first started at Wammy's House and had extended well beyond the confines in the house in Winchester. He truly cared about Mello and there was a very small amount of people that were on that list; he was one of them.

So when the detectives (and Light) come in for the day and find him and Mello snogging, with Mello sitting on top of him, he did not pull away from it.

"Should I...move...?" Mello asked whispering.

L shakes his head, pulling him closer, kissing him.

After all...he had nothing to hide.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

 


End file.
